Worship Me
by secretstranger69
Summary: The classic You-failed-this-test-so-fuck-me-for-a-better-grade story, with a twist. HG/MM. 100% smut
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My teeny tiny leather fetish is showing...and the very rare foot one (my guilty pleasure).

* * *

Minerva eyed Hermione discretely from her desk. It was a secret guilty pleasure of hers that she indulged in daily: sneaking glances when the brunette wasn't looking. However, today was different. Minerva was in heat, her animagus demanding she mate with Hermione. Usually, it wasn't that big a problem.

Usually, she was the only one in heat.

However, this time both she and Hermione were in heat and Minerva simply couldn't resist. She shifted in her seat and licked her chops.

"Ms. Granger, see me after class." She said unable to remove the husk from her voice, luckily, everyone else was working intently. Hermione smiled and nodded, before returning to her book, having already done the work. She had no clue of the danger she was in.

* * *

When class was finally over, the two of them left for Minerva's office.

"Is something the matter professor?"

Minerva fought a smirk as a plan came to mind, "I'm afraid so dear. It seems your recent assignment…well, I am a little disappointed. Since you are quite brilliant, I obviously expect your papers to read like a master. What I saw, Hermione, read like an average student. I'm afraid I'll have to mark your paper with a Poor."

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head, "What?! Professor I don't understand! I worked hard on that paper! Are you certain – "

Minerva pursed her lips, "Are you questioning my capacity as a professor?"

Hermione's eyes got bigger and Minerva held a hand up, stopping her from denying the allegation. "I am willing to give you a second chance Hermione, but you'll have to do something for me."

Hermione nodded, "Anything."

Minerva stood and beckoned Hermione to a nearby couch. Hermione sat at one end and Minerva sat next to her with her legs crossed. She blatantly eyed Hermione and chuckled, "Well as you know dear, some animagus traits spill over. Like," She inhaled and hummed, her pupils dilating, "smell." She laid one hand on Hermione's bare knee. "I don't think you understand how delicious you smell."

Hermione's eyes grew impossibly wider, "P-Professor."

Minerva let her hand trail higher as she leaned in, "Call me Minerva."

Hermione swallowed and bit her lip, "M-Minerva." She whispered.

Minerva slowly brought her lips to Hermione's and they both moaned. Her hand moved higher up a leg to be greeted by wet knickers. She pulled back and growled,

"I'm so sick of you pretending you don't know how sexy you are."

Standing from the couch, she undressed and to her surprise, Hermione let loose a sultry chuckle. Minerva's eyes widened as her pupil slowly crossed her legs and winked. Growling, she lunged at Hermione, but was halted by a foot on her left shoulder.

Hermione smirked, "Hm. I rather like this. Although…" she snapped her fingers and Minerva felt her arousal increase tenfold.

Hermione had transformed into a leather and lace goddess. Even Minerva's primal side was stunned into silence. Hermione chuckled knowingly, "Like it? Take a good…" she said, drawing out the words. Her voice grew quieter and sultrier as she continued, "Long look, Minerva."

Minerva did, unable to do much else. Hermione was wearing a black leather corset that was fitted with lace sides and skirt that fell down to the tops of her thighs, barely covering her bare core from Minerva's eyes. Her legs were bare, but her feet donned a pair of black open toe fuck me heels. Minerva whimpered out, "Fuck."

Red lips flashed a wicked smile, "Only if you behave."

Minerva felt her mouth dry, all the fluid rushing down south. She turned her head slightly to admire the leather shoe on her shoulder and Hermione whispered, "Kiss it."

Minerva was stunned, confused, and incredibly aroused. Never had she ever had even the slightest hint of a leather fetish and certainly not a foot one.

So why in Merlin's beard was she gladly laying gentle kisses to Hermione's shoes and feet?

She was kneeling before her, kissing the exposed toes and after a while, her eyes instinctively rose to Hermione's for the okay to move higher. When the witch nodded, Minerva absently remembered that her intent was to dominate Hermione, but only a fool would have stopped to change things now. Especially when she was so close to tasting her, her lips slowly, but steadily rising higher on the woman's leg. She could feel the lace tickling her skin. She smirked internally. Perhaps she could turn the tables once her lips met the wet ones just inches before her.

"Stop." Hermione said softly but commandingly, "Kiss me."

Minerva reluctantly got up to kiss Hermione and for some reason, enjoyed the way the woman made no move to lean in to her, making Minerva do all of the work. She swallowed when her lips were inches from Hermione's. Hermione's sultry, superior gaze flickered down to Minerva's lips and back up, a small smirk playing at her red lips as she lifted one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Minerva closed the distance, kissing those soft lips and Hermione let loose a moan of approval.

After a few minutes of kissing, Hermione pulled back and offered her neck to the woman. Her lips curved into a pleased grin and her eyes closed. "Ah…" she breathed out along with a short breathy laugh,

"Goooood girl." She moaned out.

Minerva couldn't find it in her to be upset at the words. Not while she had Hermione's soft skin under her lips. Words that only one man had dared utter to her in bed. He now had a permanent limp. She licked the flesh and hummed at the salty taste. She groaned and began nipping and sucking at Hermione's skin in earnest, desperate to hear more of those breathy moans.

Hermione's voice was quiet yet sharp, "That's enough."

Minerva hesitated, torn between taking back control and exploring this new side of Hermione as well as herself.

"On your knees."

That sounded promising.

Minerva delivered a final kiss to the elegant neck, earning a sultry chuckle, before moving to her knees in front of Hermione. Hermione smirked down at her and crossed her legs, enjoying the sight of Minerva's gaze captured by the movement.

"Are you a leg woman, Minerva?" she asked, teasingly.

Minerva swallowed, but nothing could remove the husk from her voice, "Not particularly, no. But…I am not blind." Her eyes remained on Hermione's legs as she spoke.

Hermione hummed and chuckled, "Do you have a leather fetish? Feet? Worship?"

Minerva's breath caught and she cleared her throat, "I'm not certain. But…the feelings you have aroused in me…I believe I would like to find out."

"I see…. Tell me," She said, her voice becoming soft and seductive again, "which would you like to test out first?"

Minerva shook her head, "I don't….I don't know, Hermione. This is entirely new territory for me. Though," Her eyes finally rose to Hermione's, "Not for you it seems."

Hermione raised a brow and her eyes narrowed slightly before relaxing. "Not particularly no. You see…my summers are rather…shall we say 'adventurous'? And on these 'adventures' I did a lot of…self-exploration. Sometimes alone, sometimes with a partner. Once or twice with a group." She flashed a wicked smile as Minerva's eyes widened and she winked. "So no, this is not new territory, though I can say, I've never introduced anyone to this before. We can learn together, yes?"

Minerva nodded, and Hermione smiled, pleased. "Now…let's start with my feet since you are down there, Hm? Remove my shoes, Minerva."

Minerva swallowed and nodded, slowly pulling the shoes off of Hermione's feet. She examined them and found herself for the first time in her life, wanting to kiss someone's feet.

Hermione flexed her toes and Minerva felt her heart speed as the red toes moved towards her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing picked up quickly.

"Oh Merlin." She whispered as the side of Hermione's foot made contact with her skin.

"I think," She panted out, "it's safe to say….I have a foot fetish…" She said and turned her head to kiss the bottom of Hermione's foot. Her hands held the foot carefully while she pressed her lips against every inch of skin she could reach.

Hermione watched with nearly black eyes as Minerva lost herself in her worship. Merlin, there was nothing like seeing someone on their knees, peppering kisses all over her feet, but this…

Seeing Minerva come to terms with her fetish and watching her experience it for the first time? It was almost enough to make her come. She pulled her foot away and almost had that orgasm at the needy whimper Minerva released. She offered the woman her other foot and Minerva's sigh of bliss had her exercising her self-control at holding her pleasure at bay.

This moment was all about Minerva and honestly, an orgasm would make her miss Minerva's minute expressions as she reveled in her newfound pleasure. When a warm, wet mouth enclosed around Hermione's toe, the brunette was unable to hold back her moan.

She flexed the appendage, pushing at Minerva's tongue and chuckling at the moan the woman released. Minerva's face was more open and relaxed than Hermione had ever seen. It was this fact that cemented the decision to make Minerva worship her often.

Slowly, the woman moved to kiss the top of her foot and Hermione made her move. Leaning back, she moved her other foot to Minerva's crotch and let her big toe rest against the woman's hard clit.

"Ohhhhhh..." Minerva moaned in surprise. She looked down and her jaw dropped at the sight of Hermione's foot nestled against her soaking pussy. "Merlin. That's…" she gasped out. Hermione flexed her toe upwards, sending white hot sparks of pleasure through Minerva's body.

"Hermione!" Minerva yelled and Hermione removed her foot.

"Mistress." She said.

Minerva looked up at her, eyes wide and Hermione shrugged, "Or goddess. Since you seem to enjoy worshiping me on your knees."

Minerva blinked rapidly and shook her head, "No. I…Ms. Granger, this was a mistake."

She stood and walked backwards, away from Hermione, hiding her bare body. "You should…I need to…" Hermione raised a brow and Minerva made a broken whimper, "Oh Merlin. Y-you...g-go." She stammered and ran out of the office into her personal rooms.

Hermione sighed and dressed herself in her usual uniform. Minerva would be back. And if she didn't on her own, then, well...Hermione smirked.

* * *

A/N: I hope I have given someone a small foot fetish of their own...

Shall I post one last chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Minerva." Hermione said as she walked into the woman's office.

Minerva nearly jumped. It was only due to years of practice, she managed to maintain her stoic façade. She moved to put the desk between her and Hermione. Sitting down, she calmly responded, "Yes Ms. Granger?"

Hermione sat in the chair and proceeded to ask about the assignment the older woman had given them. After a rather lengthy discussion that was kept strictly to business, Hermione groaned and gripped at her robes.

"Are you injured?" Minerva asked, both concerned and wary. She had succeeded in avoiding the witch, for fear of a repeat performance, but in the few meetings between them, Hermione had given no indication that it had even happened and Minerva was uncertain how to feel about that. In any case, if her student was in pain, she was adult enough to put her feelings behind her and help the young girl.

Hermione nodded, "It's well…I had better show you." She removed her shoes and placed her foot on Minerva's desk. She nearly smirked at Minerva's sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, do you like my jewelry?" she asked gesturing to the toe ring and ankle bracelet.

Minerva swallowed. Sweet Merlin in a castle her feet were beautiful. Especially with those rings and the way the bracelet highlighted her feet. She almost released a whimper. She cleared her mind of the fantasy and quickly composed herself, stamping down on her urge to reach out and kiss Hermione's feet.

"They're very interesting indeed. Though I fail to see the point of them since your shoes cover them."

Hermione nodded in concession, "Well it depends on what shoe you wear; in the muggle world, there are shoes in which the feet remain exposed."

Minerva would love to see those shoes. Oh Merlin what would she do if Hermione wore them in class one day? Better than that, what if Hermione wore no shoes She'd love to see Hermione walking barefoot in her castle.

 _Focus._

"Aye," she said, her voice rough, "but I still don't understand why you have them on today."

Hermione shrugged, "I like to wear them. They slid on rather easily, but the removal was a problem. I was trying to cast a spell I read about that would make the ring expand, but I think I may have made it so the ring wouldn't shrink or grow."

Minerva hummed and with only the slightest shake to her hand, pulled out her wand and murmured a spell.

Nothing happened.

Hermione groaned and watched as the woman tried again and again. She let her toe twitch, eager to see Minerva's reaction, since the woman was already staring at her feet.

Minerva's eyes widened slightly, but again, she normalized her expression. "Um." She started before losing her train of thought. Hermione smirked: it would seem that Minerva's face wasn't the only thing gone blank.

"You could always use your mouth to get it off…" Hermione suggested in a soft tone. "Like a ring stuck on someone's finger."

Minerva's eyes widened again and she swallowed, "N-No, I couldn't…"

Hermione flexed her toes again, "Yes, you could. All you have to do, is walk around your desk, get on your knees, and help me."

Minerva gripped her desk as if to stop herself from getting up.

"Do you like my nail polish?" she asked.

Minerva nodded weakly, "They're lovely." She said absentmindedly.

Hermione chuckled and removed her foot. Minerva's face fell and Hermione whispered, "Come get a closer look. My other foot has a ring on it as well."

Minerva slowly stood and walked around the desk. Hermione crossed her legs.

"Kneel. You can't really see from there."

Minerva's breathing sped and she slowly kneeled in front of Hermione, who reached out with one foot. Almost in a daze, Minerva took ahold of the foot dangling in front of her, and examined it.

"Do you like them?" Hermione asked softly. Minerva nodded and continued staring. Hermione internally rolled her eyes. "The ring hurts my foot, Minerva. Will you get it off for me?"

Minerva licked her lips, "I-I can't."

Hermione moved her foot to caress the woman's face, "You can…just put it in your mouth…" She said letting her toes rest on the woman's closed lips, "and suck. It'll make me feel so much better."

Minerva's eyes fluttered close and she released a whimper, begging.

"Open your mouth, Minerva."

Hesitantly, Minerva did as she was told and Hermione slipped her toe in, sighing happily. After that, Minerva took over and moaned, sucking at the toe in her mouth.

"Oh god." She moaned around it.

Hermione tilted her head back, glad to have Minerva's mouth back on her. Without thinking, she responded, "You mean goddess."

Minerva froze and looked up at Hermione. They gazed at each other, Hermione's eyes calm and encouraging. After a few moments, Minerva whispered, "Goddess."

Hermione smiled, "Good girl. Get to work…."

"Y-Yes goddess."

Hermione moaned as Minerva returned to work and this time, she let her hands drift down to her center. Merlin she was wet, and after nearly two months of denial, she wasn't going to make herself wait.

"Yesss." She hissed as her fingers toyed with her clit, rubbing the throbbing muscle in tight circles, "That's it Minerva. Worship me…" she moaned. She slipped two fingers inside herself and began pumping slowly. God it felt so good. Minerva's lips on her feet and her fingers buried knuckle deep inside her...

Minerva removed her lips from the toe and proceeded to kiss the bottom of Hermione's feet. She whispered between kisses, "I do." She admitted, and moaned at the freeing feeling of uttering those words. "Oh Merlin, I do."

It was that breathy admission that made Hermione cum. She gripped the chair and tossed her head back, moaning loudly as her body shook through a dizzying orgasm. When it was done, she looked down through lidded eyes to see Minerva staring up at her in awe.

"I am so happy I lied…"

Hermione eyes widened and she pulled her foot away, "What?" She asked sharply. Minerva blinked, her awe quickly disappearing in the face of Hermione's anger.

"Nothing." She whispered and Hermione glared at her. Minerva swallowed, looking away, "Your essay was of its usual standard. Exceeds Expectations."

Hermione stood and paced the room, her ankle bracelets clinging and driving Minerva wild, "You lied about my grades?" She turned to the woman, "Oh Minerva, you should have known better."

Minerva gulped and nodded, "I-I'm sorry."

Hermione cupped her jaw, "I'm sorry, goddess."

Minerva's breathing picked up and she panted out, "I'm sorry, goddess."

Hermione chuckled and sat back in her chair, "You can make it up to me. Clear your Saturday, I expect to be pampered." She gestured for Minerva to grab her shoes.

Minerva nodded, already planning ahead even as she placed Hermione's shoes on her feet, "Yes, goddess."

Hermione left the office and Minerva took a deep breath, feeling like she was coming out of a daze. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped,

"Oh no."

* * *

A/N: One more chapter left I think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third and final chapter. I think I've gotten this out of my system for now lol Enjoy!

* * *

Saturday Morning found Minerva pacing her room. Was she really going to do this? Could she do this? She wrung her hand and chewed at her lip as she stared at the basket she had packed for…Hermione.

No..

Her goddess.

Minerva took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled, "Goddess."

There. She said it.

She ran her hand through her hair and paced again. Honestly the girl – woman – was several years her junior and a student! Though...not for long.

Minerva resumed wringing her hands until she huffed and grabbed the basket. Walking towards her door, she stopped with her hand hovering above the door knob.

Could she do this? Should she?

Shaking her head, she left the room. Walking down the hallway, she tried so hard not to think, but wasn't that a bad thing?

She could always change her mind later, right?

Before she knew it, she was in front of Hermione's door. Swallowing thickly, she raised her fist to knock.

This was it. No turning back. But then again…she really didn't want to. Nodding to herself, Minerva stood tall and knocked on the head girl's door.

* * *

"Come in." Hermione said. Minerva felt a thrill run through her.

"Good morning goddess." She whispered as she walked in. Hermione was still lying in bed, completely naked and Minerva's eyes took her in greedily. Hermione chuckled, "Good morning." She stretched and Minerva felt her groin twitch at the moan Hermione released.

"I um t-thought that you would enjoy a bath first? I have some fruit for you as well if you would like a massage later?"

Hermione smiled, "Sounds lovely." She sat up and crossed her legs, "I think today, we will work on that worship kink of yours."

Minerva nodded and Hermione walked to the bathroom. Immediately, Minerva waved her hand, filling the tub with water and stepped inside, holding her hand out for Hermione to join in.

Gently, she bathed Hermione, making certain to wash every inch. It was a sensual intimate moment and Minerva found herself thinking that she could do this for the rest of her life. When it came to wash Hermione's feet, the brunette goddess stopped her.

"No." she said and Minerva looked up confused. Hermione smirked, "I will wash my feet, you go get ready for my massage."

Minerva nodded, "Yes, goddess."

When Hermione walked out of the bathroom in her robe, Minerva quickly took it off of her, trying not to think about that fact that she was acting so out of character, and watched as Hermione laid on the bed.

Straddling Hermione's back, she fed the woman a few pieces of fruit and began rubbing down her body with the oil. She let her hand trail gently but firmly over the muscles in Hermione's back, up to her shoulders and down to her arms. She repeated this motion for a while, occasionally kneading the muscles. Hermione hummed and would intermittently open her mouth for a fruit. When the bowl was empty, Minerva moved off of Hermione and walked to stand near her feet.

"Goddess…may i?"

Hermione chuckled, "Not yet."

Minerva swore mentally and reminded herself why she was doing this. She bypassed Hermione's feet and started at her calves. Almost immediately, Hermione began moaning again. Slowly, she worked her way up to Hermione's thighs, and to her glutes.

Hermione's hips would rise as Minerva pushed her muscles inward, placing pressure on the wet core in front of her. Minerva's mouth dropped open at the moan Hermione released and, unable to help herself, she let her fingers trail over the wet cleft.

"Yessss…." Hermione hissed and spread her legs. Minerva took that as permission and vaguely realized this was her first time touching Hermione like this. She inhaled deeply and let the smell of the brunette's arousal fill her nose,

"Oh goddess."

Hermione moaned at the sound and Minerva let her finger slip inside.

"Fuck!" Hermione shouted and rose her ass up higher. Swallowing thickly, Minerva used her free hand to conjure a triangular pillow that would raise Hermione's ass in the air. The woman settled on it and Minerva kneeled behind her.

Hermione chuckled, "Hmmm, I feel something warm above my feet. Why don't you undress? If you make it a good one for me, I'll let you cum on my feet and you can lick it off."

Minerva whimpered and banished her clothes before slowly settling on Hermiones feet. She gasped as she felt toes wiggling underneath her. "Oh goddess." She moaned. Hermione hummed and Minerva slid two more fingers inside Hermione.

The brunette gasped and squeaked out a whimper as Minerva began pumping her fingers deep inside of her. After a while, Hermione remembered to breath and let it all out in a moan.

Minerva was driving her quickly towards the edge and certainly earning the right to cum on her feet. Her core clenched at the thought of Minerva screaming on her feet and then licking up the cum. Hermione held out, wanting the feeling to last, but when she felt two fingers grasp her clit and pinch, she exploded.

"Oh fuck yes! Minerva!" she moaned as her orgasm seemed to never end. "Tell me you worsip me!" She moaned out, knowing how the words would affect her.

"I do! I worship you, my goddess." She said and kissed the ass cheek in front of her. Hermione nearly sobbed at the intensity of her orgasm as a second one overcame her. She gripped the sheets while Minerva's fingers kept thrusting and her lips kept uttering those three words.

"I worship you my -ah!" Minerva screamed as Hermione's toes curled and pressed into her clit. "Goddess may I cum?" she yelled, teetering dangerously close to the edge. Hermione, still mid orgasm, yelled, "Yes!"

Minerva ground her aching center on Hermione's feet and quickly erupted into an orgasm of her own.

* * *

After several minutes, the two of them came down from their highs and Minerva stood and banished the pillow, allowing Hermione to lay on the bed. The woman hummed and turned onto her back, under Minerva. She chuckled, "My, my, my you made a mess. Lick it up."

Minerva whimpered and sat between Hermione's legs, licking and sucking her beautiful foot clean. She loved the arch of Hermione's feet and earlier had made certain most of her cum landed there. She ran her tongue from heel to big toe and back down, then up to the second toe and back down. When she reached the pinky, she repeated, this time sucking the toe into her mouth, until there wasn't a single trace of her cm.

When she moved to switch feet, she felt something tight surround her throat. She touched it and gasped: it was a leather collar. She looked up to see a smirking Hermione announce, "You're mine, Minerva. Any objections?"

Minerva's eyes widened and after only a second of hesitation, she whispered, "No, Goddess."

Hermione smiled, "Then worship me."

* * *

A/N: I curse all of you with foot fetishes! Mwahahahaaaaa!


End file.
